Racheal Cantante
by Volturi Escapee
Summary: Racheal has spent her whole life hidden and on the run. But, with this new move, who and what will she find in Washington? This is my 1st fanfic. Please review. I accept good and bad critism.
1. Racheal

_***sorry that this is so basically an intro chapter. please reveiw!! ***_

_**Racheal Cantante's past**_

What would you do if you had to run all your life from people who wanted to use you and your family? Well, that's my life in a nutshell. My life has been like this since I was 18. Since my parents and I had to run from the people who we thought we could trust, we have had to lie and hurt those that we loved. We knew that they would get hurt by us soon or later so, we decided to make it sooner and to get it over with.

My name is Racheal Cantante. I was born in Italy in 1910. I turned 18 in 1928. I am still 18, in the year 2010. Think that's very weird? Well, for my people, that's young. But, I can't say that they are my people. I am only half of them. And no one is like me. I am a half-human, half-vampire child. My mother was a human when she had me. My father is a vampire. He turned my mother into a vampire to save her from dying from the blood-loss from my birth.

My father, David Cantante, is 150. He has the ability to read minds. It is very hard to keep a secret from him. My mother, Maria Cantante, has been alive for 121 years. She is full of compassion. But, she goes off about the 1920's sometimes. We lived in Italy from my birth to after my 18th birthday. We have lived in America for 82 years. And once again, we have to move to a new town. I just hope that Seattle is ready for us.


	2. New Start

_**New Start **_

With the fear of the Volturi coming, we leave on the first plane for Seattle. My father said we can find people like us in Washington. But, I know that I am one of a kind. For some reason, I have to go to school in Seattle. I didn't have to go to school in New York. I don't understand why I must go now. My parents said that they would explain on the trip. But, they sat two rows ahead of me. It's like they were purposely avoiding me.

When we arrived at our apartment, I noticed that we are in a neighborhood full of townhouses with huge yards. Our apartment is on the second floor. My room is in the back of the house. I have a enormous balcony with French sliding doors. My bed is rectangular with a wide, white headboard. The walls are light green, the same color as my eyes. I love our kitchen. It is full of stainless steel appliances and black granite countertops. Our apartment is about the size of the one we had in New York. But, this one has many more details. Again, my parents stocked the kitchen with enough food for five people. And I'm the only one who uses the kitchen.

My parents had to buy all of us new electronics. My parents each got new Blackberries so, they can be planned in case of emergency. I got a new blue Dell laptop with a webcam. My mom said that she got one with a webcam for her and my dad. She said that it is for, if we get separated when and if we have to leave again. I think she is being a little over reactive. We will never stay apart from each other. My dad bought me a new green Sidekick. He always wants to be able to talk to me.

After a two day trip to Ontario, we came back to a barely touched house. It is a little strange for me to walk in here so soon. This is all new to me. Not the moving, I'm used to that. But, the new life always trips me up at first. My parents barely notice a change in me. They too busy planning what jobs they're going to get here. Every time we move, they search for jobs everywhere. They work all the time after we settle in. They say that we need the money to pay rent and to buy my food. But, I know that we have enough to pay the rent for a year at the least. And as for my food, I could pay for it, if they would let me get a job here. I had one in New York. I worked in a boutique and got a discount on all clothes that I wanted. My father said that with school, I can't have a job since I need to sleep every night.

Now I have two days to shop and get everything I need for senior year in Forks High. I am nervous. It is going to be my first time in school out of Italy. Hopefully, the two days I have can prepare me for what will most likely be the worst day of my life. The first day of high school ever. This should be interesting.

My first day of school. In America. Oh joy! This is going to be very strange. My parents drove me to Forks High. They didn't buy me a new car yet. But, I'll get one soon. My dad always gets me what I want. But, somehow I still have to go to school. Figure that one out.

I went straight to the office and got my class list. The principal gave me a guide to show me around. His name was John Wyatt. He was giving me puppy eyes the whole time. He kept on thinking "She's hot. I'm gonna ask her out. She's HOT!". I mean seriously, I just met him. Why in the world would I go out with him? He took me to my first class, Trigonometry, which was also his class. This should be fun. Oh, and to add to this crazy day, John's sister sat next to me in Trigonometry. She said that she is in my English class. So, she took her brother's job as my guide. At least I didn't have to hear him keep thinking that I'm hot. But, she keep thinking "Oh my god, this girl so needs to be my friend. She'll be really cool if she hangs with me.". Talk about stroking one's ego. She sat behind me in English. At least she was not exactly next to me but, that didn't help quiet her thoughts.

Ally showed me the way to the cafeteria. We sat with her brother, her boyfriend and a girl named Lexi Smith. I couldn't read Lexi's mind. I'm trying not to think of possibilities for the reason why I can't read her. I just know that I will think of something worse than it really is. Lexi seemed really cool though.

All that Ally could talk and think about was her upcoming date with Steve. John must be used to all this girl talk. He was trying to drown her out by thinking about the car he wants for his 16th birthday. He really is what most people call a man's man. I started talking to Lexi. I thought that I might as well talk to the one person that wasn't filling my head with their thoughts. "So, where did you move from?" asked Lexi. "Oh. I used to live in New York City.", I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell her where I really came from. But, I thought it would be best not to lie to someone that I can't read. "That's cool. Why did you move across the country?" replied Lexi. Oh crap, I didn't realize that talking to Lexi would be the Spanish Inquisition. I calmly answered, "I'm applying to Washington State. My parents wanted to be able to visit me a lot so, we moved closer." Lexi looked like she wasn't sure of my answer. Well, that makes sense since I lied. But, after a few seconds, I guess she decided not to push any further. She asked me what my next class was. I said "Physics." Lexi looked really happy suddenly, and said "Really? That's my next class too." "Ohh. That's good. Now I'll know at least one person.", I said. Lexi said, "Awesome. I'll help you with anything you have problems with." That's not likely but, Lexi doesn't need to know that. Living with vampires for parents is kind of hard. There's no way that failure is acceptable in school. Sneaking out would be difficult, not that I have tried. The bell rings obnoxiously, the sign that this crazy day isn't over yet. Lexi, Ally, John, and I all got up and tossed our trays away. John ran off to his next class, looking like a mouse running from a cat. Ally said bye and hugged Lexi. I guess she was a little nervous to get close to me. Maybe the vampire part of me will have its advantages here. Lexi grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria. I might be wrong about that vampire part warding off the humans.

We arrived in Physics right before the tardy bell rang. Lexi sat down in the front of the class. I chose the seat behind her. Maybe I can use her as a buffer to block out the other humans. I still got stray thoughts of the other students around us. But, they weren't that annoying. Class seemed to take forever. Lexi got a pass to show me to my World History class. At least it seems like Lexi cares about her grades, I can relate to that. We got to class fairly easily. No one tried to stop us until we got to the classroom door. My new teacher came out with an angry look to her. I guess she was going to yell at us for being late. Then she saw Lexi's pass and a calm, peaceful aura took her over. She must be one of the teachers that stick to the rules for everything. She thanked Lexi for showing me to my class. And Lexi ran quietly to her class down the hall. Then my teacher hurried me into the room. She sat me down in the closest seat to the door. She didn't introduce me to the class. Not that I really care about it.

This class seemed to fly by. I was ready to have this day over with. I went to the office to get papers for my parents to sign and to get a copy of _Pride & Prejudice _for English class. I waited outside for my parents to arrive. Ally came and asked me if I wanted a ride home. I said, "No thanks Ally. My parents are coming. And I don't think you want to drive me to Seattle." Ally looked a little disappointed but, relived. Ally said, "Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye!" Ally got in her car and drove off. My parents pulled in to pick me up right then. I swear they have perfect timing.


	3. Evening Drama

_**Evening Drama**_

My dad was driving and didn't say a word when I got into the backseat of the PT Cruiser. My mom, on the hand, started talking a mile a minute. "So, how was the first day, Racheal? Meet any cute guys?" she said. "Maria, don't ask her things like that. If you say them, then they will make a habit of happening." said my father. "Chill, Dad, you know I wouldn't go out with a human. No offense, Mom, I know you guys love each other. A human just wouldn't be right. I don't think I could make anyone come into this life when we have to run constantly." I said hearing the angry tone in my father's voice. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to know how today went, that's all. You over-react to much, David. I trust our daughter. Why does it seem that you don't?" said Maria. David replied," I trust Racheal. I don't trust the boys at her school around her." "Umm. Dad, you know I'm still here right." I said. "I know. You were supposed to hear that, Racheal. You need to know that one of the reasons that we didn't put you in school in New York is because we didn't know how 'temptations' could affect you as a young vampire." answered my dad. "Dad, if you wanted me to be away from 'temptations', why did you let me go to school here?" I said. I don't understand why he's telling me this now. I would think it would have been easier to tell me when we were in New York. Then I could have known what would happen if I got too involved with someone. Not that I think it would have or would happen. "David, now you're being over-dramatic. I thought that was my job." said my mom. "Well, why aren't you acting like this then? I thought you would be just upset as I am about this." replied David. "Can you guys just drop it? Our exit is coming up. I really want to get the house. I have homework to do." I said. "We'll talk when your father goes to work. Okay, Rach?" said Mom. "Ohh. Mom, you know I hate it when you call me Rach. But, ok. We'll talk later." I replied. Sometimes my mom just gets on my nerves. But, I gotta love her. "Is the car driving itself now? Did I just disappear? You know I can hear you. Why do you say these things when I'm right here." said Dad annoyed. "I know you can hear us that's why I said it. Now you'll try not to hear the conversation in our minds. I know that you know that you don't to hear it." answered Maria. We rode in silence with only the quiet hum of the engine until we reached our driveway.

I did my homework as soon as I got into my room. I knew my dad was a little mad at my mom because of what she said. I wasn't planning on leaving even though I wanted Mom to drive me to the Apple store. I wasn't going to risk getting my dad mad at me too. I just had to wait two hours until he left for work. Sometimes my dad gets a little carried away. And when he does, the world is a bit harder to deal with. I was finishing the last few pages of _Pride & Prejudice _when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. "I want to talk about what happened in the car ride." said my father. He walked into my room very quietly. "How are you feeling? I hope we didn't upset you." said my dad, in a kind of apologetic tone. "I'm fine. What exactly about the car ride did you want to talk about?" I replied. He answered "Well, I thought we needed to talk about what your mother said about dating. And I really wanted to tell you my thoughts about it before I left." "Okay. What about it?" I answered. He said, "If you feel strongly about a boy and you want to go out with him, at least tell your mother about him, if you won't tell me." "What makes you think that I wouldn't tell you about said boy?" I replied. This conversation was getting on my nerves. I wanted it to be over with already. I want him to get to his point. "I know that I may have let you think that I don't trust you. And I know that you know what would happen if you got too involved with a boy. But, there are some things in this world that not even a vampire can control." he stated. Is this a warning? Since when has my father been able to see the future? Or is he just looking out and protecting me? I said, "Alright, Dad. I'll let you know if anything happens like that. But, I don't think it will. I know how to look out for myself." "Good. I need to go to work now. I'll see tomorrow night. Your mom will pick you up from school tomorrow. Have a good day and night, sweetie." said my father. "Good night, Dad." He left my room as silently as he came in.

I finished all of the work I was given for the night. Then I looked at the clock and noticed that time had passed faster than I thought. It was 5:50 PM. I hurried downstairs to find the scent of beef stew coming from the kitchen. My mother decided to cook for me. She wanted to talk too. She never cooks unless she has something on her mind. When I walked into the kitchen, she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "What's this all for, Mom?" I asked. "I heard your conversation with your father. I am happy to know that we're all on the same page. I'm just glad that you know that all he wants is for you to be safe. You do know that, right?" asked my mom. "Yeah. I figured that out. So, why did you cook?" I answered. She replied, "Because I wanted to let you have something special after your first day of school. I'm really proud of you for trying your best through all of this crazy mess." She got the table set and gave me a bowl of piping hot stew. We spent the next hour talking about my classes, all the people I met, and my teachers.

After getting my mom to promise to take me to the Apple store after she picks me up, I headed for my room. I was really tired after everything. I guess, the stress of the day got to me. I grabbed a magazine my mom bought me, turned my lamp on the lowest setting, and got in bed. I read for awhile before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Meeting Jared

_**Meeting Jared**_

I woke up with a huge stomach pain. I took a shower, hoping the hot water would relax it away. I got dressed in my most comfortable yet stylish clothes that I managed to unpack. I went downstairs, quietly so I wouldn't annoy my mom. She was probably working on her designs, her secret dream. My dad was still at work. I looked in the fridge to get something to eat and that's when I noticed it. The spoiled tomatoes and potatoes. That's what made me sick, the beef stew from last night.

I ate a bagel with cream cheese and chased it down with a glass of orange juice. It was something that was light enough so I wouldn't throw up. But, it was good enough so I wouldn't be hungry later. I was about to throw the beef stew away when my mom came in. "What's wrong? You don't like my cooking anymore?" she asked, faking a tone of sadness. "It's not that. It's that you fed me rotten food in the stew. The tomatoes and potatoes have gone bad." I answered. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she apologized. I said, "I'm ok now. I was having stomach pains before. But, those have seemed to passed." "Can you bring me to school soon? I want to see if I can meet up with Ally and Lexi." "Sure. We'll leave after I finish putting my sketches away. Just hold on for a few, Rach." my mom answered.

We drove to Forks with just enough time for me to go to my locker and the office. After handing administration sheets in, I hurried to Trigonometry with Mr. Alves about to take attendance. I sat down right before he called my name. "Here." I answered. "Hey, Racheal. How was your day? Did you get caught up with everything?" whispered John. "Yeah. I did all the homework. Where's your sister?" I asked. "She's coming in late. She had to go get her brakes on her car done. Our dad was worried that they weren't safe enough for the winter. She'll be here for lunch." he answered. I whispered back. "Ok. I'll talk to you later then."

The bell rang a hour later. I walked to English in silence. I wondered if I'd ever get used to all the rain. I'm just waiting for the sun to come and prove that there are other things than water falling from the sky. I kind of miss watching the Fourth of July Parade from the roof of my apartment.

I gave Mrs. Smith my paper on _Pride And Prejudice. _I sat down quickly, trying to block out the annoying dull of the class's thoughts. I really didn't want to hear everything from _"Oh crap. I didn't do Chemistry homework_." to _"I can't wait for lunch. I know my crush is gonna ask me out."_ I was trying to focus on writing down the notes. I just don't need the chatter when I'm doing schoolwork. I was so glad to hear the bell ring for lunch.

I almost ran to the cafeteria. I grabbed my seat next to Lexi. "How was your day yesterday, Racheal?" asked Lexi. "Pretty good except the part when my parents got into an argument." I answered. Lexi said. "Ohh. Well, can you come with us to the diner after school? We being John, Ally and her boyfriend, and me. We're gonna study and grab some food." I took my Sidekick out and texted my mom. _"Hi, its me. Can I go 2 the diner wit my friends after school? I'll call u when I want 2 go home. Luv ya, bye!" _She replied back immediately saying, _"Sure. Don't stay out 2 late. Ur dad comes home 8. R u eating there?" _I texted _"Yeah. I'll call u 5 so u can get me 6." _She answered, _"Ok. Ttyl. 3 u." _"My mom said I can go. Are we gonna meet in the parking lot?" I asked Lexi. Lexi answered, "Yes. Here comes Ally." "Hi Ally!" we both yelled. "Hey guys. What's happening? What I'd miss?" she answered back. "I was telling Racheal about the diner trip. You're still driving us, right?" Lexi asked. " Totally. You'll fill me in about class there, right Racheal? I mean, you _are_ coming?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm going. And I will fill you in." I replied. We all ate our lunches and finished right before the bell rang. Just like yesterday, we emptied our trays, while Lexi pulled me to Physics.

We walked at the same speed while Lexi filled me in on the little dirty secrets about the kids at school. I didn't know a school this small could have so many hidden stories in it. Mr. Nest made us copy out of the book because one of the boys was throwing paper at a girl behind me. I just kept thinking about the words on the book, not the girl's embarrassed thoughts or the boy's guilty ones. I was actually kinda sad when the bell rang. We were just about to finish chapter 11 in the textbook.

World history was very boring compared to Physics. But, I have to admit, even though she almost yelled at me on my first day, Ms. Celia was a very good teacher. I had just enough time to get all my homework together before the final bell rang. I hurried past the mass of students to get to Ally's car.

Lexi and John were waiting next to Ally's Toyota Camry. Ally was sitting in the driver's seat next to Steve, in the passenger's seat. "Alright, she's here. Everybody get in. I want to get there before all the good tables are gone." Ally said. John got in on the left side. Lexi slide in to sit in the middle. I sat on the right. Ally turned out of the parking lot and headed down towards the main street. Steve turned on the radio. "Love Game" by Lady GaGa blared from the speakers. John and Steve started singing along. Lexi and I covered our ears. The guys were so off key. Ally just stared at the road. The torture only lasted a couple minutes because as soon as we turned into the parking lot, Ally turned off the radio. "Thanks, Ally." Lexi and I said. We all got out and entered the diner.

Ally and I started working on the English homework. Steve and Lexi started working on World History. I didn't know they had the same class. I guess you can even learn things out of school. John got one of the waitresses to turn the TV to ESPN. The boy really loves his sports.

After Ally and I got all of our homework done, we sat at the counter. A waitress came up to us. She said, "What can I get for you two?" Ally answered, "I'll have a Greek salad and a Diet Coke." I answered, "And I'll have a cheeseburger with sweet potato fries. And I'll have a Diet Coke too." "Alright. Your food will be ready in a little bit." said the waitress. She left and walked into the kitchen. Ally asked, "You like sweet potato fries?" I answered, "Yeah. They're good. Have you tried them before?" "No, I haven't. Can I get one of yours?" Ally answered back. "Sure." I replied. Our food came. We ate and talked about college applications, spring break, and clothes.

Lexi, Steve, and John came and sat next to us. "We saw that you guys got your food. So, we thought it would be a good idea to come sit next to you." Steve said as he sat next to Ally. "Cool. Racheal, we both got cheeseburgers." John said after he sat next to Steve. "You like sweet potato fries too, Racheal? I love them." said Lexi. She was sitting to my right. We all talked about anything that popped into our heads. When the check came, Steve picked it up and took out his wallet. "I got it, you guys. My treat." he said. "Steve got paid his first paycheck from his new job yesterday." Ally said. Ohh. That explains why a guy I barely know is paying for my food. I'm getting more used to John and Ally's thoughts. It is getting easy for me to block them out now that I know what I don't want to hear.

But, something was off. Everyone was talking happily. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be here. That I needed to leave the diner. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some fresh air." "Okay." said Ally. I left them and walked to the parking lot. There was a man leaning against a black motorcycle. I didn't want to be alone with a stranger. I tried to read him with no avail. "Hi. What's your name?" I asked. "Oh, hey. I'm Jared. Who are you?" he replied. "I'm Racheal. Where are you from?" I answered. "I just moved here from Alaska. I needed a slightly warmer temperature. I am going to Forks High tomorrow." he answered. I said, "Ohh. I go there. Today was my second day." "What's your last name? Maybe I can find you tomorrow." Jared asked. I said, "My last name is Cantante. Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow. I'll try to find you at lunch." "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, Racheal." he replied. He got on his motorcycle and sped off. I felt like a idiot, standing there and staring at the road he had taken.


	5. The Gift

_Her Gift_

**I checked my watch and saw that it was 5:00 PM. I took out my phone and dialed my mom's number. Lexi, John, Steve and Ally came out of the diner. "Hey. You coming, Racheal?" asked Lexi. I shook my head and pointed to my phone. "I think she's calling her parents. I think she's getting a ride." said John. I nodded and they got in Ally's car. My mom picked up. **_**"Racheal, is something wrong? Where are you?" **_**"Chill Mom. I'm at the diner. Remember, I texted you at lunch and you said I could go. I need you to come pick me up." I answered. **_**"Ohh. Ok. I'm coming. I'll be there in a half hour." **_**"But Mom, you don't know how you get to the diner. And it takes a hour to get from our house to school." I said. **_**"I'm actually in Port Angeles. And I can always find you. It's like I have my own Racheal GPS. Love you. See you soon. Bye." **_**"Bye, Mom." I said. I closed my phone. All I could think about now was Jared. Why couldn't read him? Was there a connection in between him and Lexi? This was going to bug me until I got some answers**

**I waited inside the diner. I watched **_**The Insider **_**until I saw my mom's VW Beetle pulled into the parking lot. I left and got in the passenger seat. "So, did you have fun? Did you get all of you homework done? Did you eat?" my mom asked. "Yes, it was fun. All of my homework is done. I had a cheeseburger and fries. Happy?" I answered. I didn't want to tell my mom about Jared yet. Not until I knew more about him. "Do you still want to go to the Apple store? We have plenty of time." "Sure." I replied. We drove to a mall in Seattle. We parked outside the main entrance. When we were in the Apple store, I picked out a green iPod Nano 5G that had 16mb of memory. My mom bought me it and a $50 iTunes gift card. I got a clear case and green and white Skullcandy headphones from F.Y.E. **

**We got home just as my dad was walking in the house. "Hey, where were you two? You should have been home 2 hours ago." my dad said. "I was hanging out with my friends after school. I already ate. Mom and I went shopping. How was work? I answered. We all walked in the house and sat down in the kitchen. "Listen, Racheal. I want to tell you why I was in Port Angeles. Your father and I have decided that it would be a good idea to let you have your own car." my mom said. "OMG. No way. For real!? I love you guys. You rock! You are the best parents in the world." I practically shouted. "Relax, Racheal. It is on one condition. You fail one class, or get one ticket or get in one accident, we are selling the car. That's it. Final. No exceptions. Do you understand me?" Dad asked. I answered, "Yes. I swear not to get in an accident, to get a ticket, or to fail a class." Finally, the one thing that could possibly make this move awesome happened. I'm getting my own car. How shocked are Lexi, Ally, John, and Steve gonna be when I pull into the parking lot in my car? I'm so fricking happy right now! "Here, you need to read this book and take the online practice test for your driver's license before we'll buy the car." said Mom. Ok, read the book, pass online test, take and pass the real test, and I get a car. Yeah! My parents walked upstairs. Crap! Random thought that makes to sense for me to have thought of. Will Jared like my car and like the fact that I'm going to be a driver? Why the h** did I think that for?**


End file.
